


The Window

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kenjirou Minami, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dirty Dancing, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuuri is freshly single, and judging by how Yuri is dancing with him, Minami's window to be with Yuuri is closing as quickly as it opened. He'll do anything to accomplish his goal, even sleep with his rival.





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the enablers in The Madness discord for this one. Betaed by the lovely Icicle, who prevented me from scrapping this entire thing.
> 
> Also, I know that Kenjirou is Minami's first name, but it felt weird writing it.
> 
> This is for my Yuuri/Minami bingo square. Title was inspired by the HIMYM episode, "The Window."

Minami drew in a breath and watched as Yuuri Katsuki made his way to the dance floor. Yuuri was freshly single and it seemed as though he was finally ready to get back out on the dance floor, if his wardrobe was any indication.

"Come on, Minami. You can do it. Just ask him to dance."

Minami turned to Phichit and shook his head wildly. "Look at him! Look at _them_!"

Yuuri wore a pair of black skinny jeans that looked as though they had been painted on, paired with a neon yellow muscle shirt that hung loosely, barely covering his chest. He was dancing with Plisetsky - of course - who had probably dressed him. The two had been inseparable since Yuuri and Viktor had broken up.

It was true that Yuuri's clothing made him look hot, but he had also slicked back his hair Eros style, his head thrown back, laughing as Yuri spun him around.

Minami had been in love with Yuuri Katsuki since he was twelve years old, before he had even known what love was. Yuuri was gorgeous, talented, and kind. He was everything Minami aspired to be.

Yet, Minami had never expected to have the opportunity to act on his feelings. He loved Viktor and Yuuri together; if his idol was happy, he was happy. But in the end, Viktor and Yuuri's fiery passion had fizzled out, leaving nothing but two people who cared for each other, just not romantically.

Minami wasn't sure what exactly he wanted from Yuuri, but he knew that now was his chance. The window to go after Yuuri was closing almost as quickly as it had opened. He had to get there before Plisetsky did.

Phichit gripped Minami's shoulders. "Calm down. Minami, you're way better than Yuri. Yuuri would be insane to turn you down."

Minami glanced over at the two of them. Plisetsky was hanging on Yuuri, dancing closely now. They continued to talk and laugh as they danced, as though they could actually hear each other on the loud dance floor.

"I might not be enough."

It had been three years since Minami had skated against Yuuri during his comeback season, and he had grown up a lot since then. Minami had lost his baby face, developing sharper features. He kept his shaggy hair and signature red streak - his PR team had said it promoted recognition or something to that extent. Minami had an impeccable image - Chris Giacometti once referred to him as "Mr. Congeniality," and the media had run with it.

The music switched from fast paced to a slower, more sultry beat. The lights dipped lower, and Minami could feel his chances with Yuuri slipping away as he watched Plisetsky wrap his hands around Yuuri's waist, pulling their hips flush with each other. He knew he had to act quickly, or Yuri Plisetsky would take more than just a Grand Prix Final from his grasp that month.

"I heard Yuuri left Viktor because of his feelings for Yuri."

Phichit sighed. "Stop worrying and get out there!"

He gave Minami a shove and he stumbled onto the dance floor.

Minami approached the two Yuris, running his fingers through his hair and rocking his hips back and forth.

"Minami!"

Yuuri dropped his hands from Yuri's hips and wrapped them around Minami's neck. He smiled enthusiastically and they began dancing. Yuri stepped up behind Yuuri and the two of them grinded to the beat against Yuuri.

Minami knew he looked great; Phichit had picked out his outfit to accentuate his slender frame and Yuuri's tastes. Yuuri seemed to appreciate it. His gaze lingered along Minami's body in a way that suggested more than just friends. Minami smiled in satisfaction.

Yuri spun Yuuri around, sending Minami backward. Minami narrowed his eyes at Yuri, who gave him a smirk. Still, he seemed far more playful than when he was on the ice. Was Yuri challenging him with Yuuri as the prize?

They continued dancing, Minami and Yuri competing for Yuuri's attention. The others on the dance floor seemed to sense tension and gave them room, some of them even stopping to watch three professional skaters grinding against each other. Minami was impossibly hard, and he could feel the outline of Yuuri's cock pressing into his thigh. Minami was hoping desperately that Yuuri would reach down and finish him off right then and there.

They were dripping in sweat, bodies sliding against each other, and finally, Minami summoned the courage to pull Yuuri into a kiss. At first, Yuuri froze, but his lips eventually relaxed and opened up, allowing Minami's tongue to explore his mouth.

Yes! Minami had won. He silently cheered as their kiss deepened further. Yuuri's thumb brushed against Minami's cock and he he let out a moan.

Yuri seemed to take this as a break in their kiss. He hauled Yuuri toward him and crushed _their_ lips together. Minami stopped to watch as Yuuri responded to Yuri's kiss as well. Minami was somehow both furious and turned on at the same time. He watched their tongues tangle together, devouring each other. This was a far more passionate kiss than the one he shared with Yuuri. It looked like years of built up sexual tension finally coming to fruition.

But Minami wouldn’t give up. He had been the underdog in many competitions and he had pulled through. And medaled. He could do this.

Minami sucked gently on Yuuri's earlobe, savoring the salty taste. He felt Yuuri's chest/back vibrate as he moaned. Yuri cracked open an eye as he continued to kiss Yuuri and saw Minami pressing kisses down Yuuri's neck. He had the audacity to wink at Minami.

Just as he was getting ready to try and kiss Yuuri again, Yuri grabbed both their wrists. Minami tried to pull away, but Yuri rolled his eyes and wouldn't let go. In the end, he allowed himself to be dragged across the dance floor to a quieter side of the room.

Yuuri leaned against the wall and watched Minami and Yuri as they stared at each other.

Yuri glared. "He's out with _me_ , Minami."

Minami crossed his arms. "So?"

"You can't just show up and expect to take him home."

"I didn't just _show up_ , Plisetsky."

Yuuri let out a chuckle. "Are you two actually fighting over me _in front of me_?"

Minami flushed, but Yuri held his chin high.

"Yes, Katsudon, we are. What are you going to do about it?"

Yuuri looked from Yuri to Minami and pursed his lips. "This may be the six shots of whiskey I took earlier, but why can't I take both of you back to my hotel room?"

Minami's eyes widened and he looked over to gauge Yuri's reaction.

Yuri kept his face expressionless, but Minami could tell that he was considering it. Minami wasn't sure what to think about Yuuri's suggestion. He had always imagined him and Yuuri making love together into the early hours of the morning, Yuuri putting his legendary stamina to use.

Yet, Minami wasn't feeling too disappointed at the thought of sharing Yuuri with someone else. He had never been in a threesome before, nor had he been with someone he didn't like much. Would he and Yuri have to kiss? What if Yuri and Yuuri enjoyed themselves so much, Minami got ignored? Would he just sit there jerking himself off alone?

"You think too much, Minami." Yuri stepped forward, getting far too close to Minami.

He glanced over to Yuuri. "Is he too drunk to make his own decisions?"

Yuuri balanced on one leg, holding his foot out with his hand. "You'd have to give him a few more shots to be too incoherent for consent, Kenjirou."

Yuri captured Minami's lips in a kiss. Minami jumped, but he reluctantly admitted, he had always been curious about what it was like to kiss Yuri. He had far softer lips than he imagined, but the kiss was anything but soft. No, this was the start of whatever the fuck was about to happen. Minami could taste Yuri's frustration that he hadn't been Yuuri's sole pick for the night. Minami could relate. He gave as good as he got, and when they finally pulled away, Yuuri had his hand in his pants, touching himself as he watched them.

"I don't think so, Katsudon. I'm going to be the one to make you come. Maybe I'll let the kid make you come, too."

Minami glared at Yuri. "I'm older than you."

Yuri snorted. "Sure."

"The Uber driver is here. I ordered it while you two were doing whatever you want to call that."

The three of them walked out of the club and found the car. Yuri practically shoved Minami and Yuuri inside as they began to kiss again. Who was Minami to deny Yuuri a kiss if he demanded it?

Minami hoped that Phichit wasn't too disappointed by this turn of events.

**

Yuuri traded kisses between Minami and Yuri as they made their way to Yuuri's hotel room. Just when Minami didn't think his cock could get any harder, Yuuri would moan or run his fingers down Minami's cheek. He was desperate to come.

They arrived at the hotel and tried their hardest not to look like they hadn't just been groping each other in the backseat of a Toyota Camry as they made their way through the lobby. Minami composed himself as they entered the elevator and he somehow managed to keep his hands to himself until they approached the door to Yuuri's room.

The moment the door opened, Yuri hauled Yuuri to the bed, climbing on top of him and pinning him to the bed. Minami closed and locked the door, jumping onto the bed. He refused to be the third wheel in this experience.

Yuri looked at Minami with a conspiratorial smile. "You aren't all that awful, are you, Minami?

Minami rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm serious. You could have pushed for Katsudon to choose, but you didn't. You want him that much that you're willing to share."

He flushed. "I -"

Yuri ignored Yuuri's attempts to free himself and leaned in to whisper in Minami's ear.

"Punish him for not choosing, Minami."

Yuri's voice, filled with venom, sent a jolt of arousal down Minami's body.

Yuuri laughed and gave another half-assed attempt at escaping from Yuri's grasp. Minami leaned down and kissed Yuuri. Yuri rocked his hips against Yuuri's hips, causing Yuuri to moan.

"I said punish him, not reward him. Fuck his mouth."

Minami looked down at Yuuri with a curious expression, but Yuuri just shrugged and nodded.

He slid out of his clothes quickly, trying not to show his trembling hands as he unbuttoned his jeans. It was awkward, standing on the bed naked beside two fully clothed men, but they made no motion to change that and were both staring at Minami in appreciation.

"You want that dick, don't you, Yuuri?"

"Yes." Yuuri's voice was ragged as he watched Minami lower himself onto the bed again, this time straddling his face.

"Sit on his hands, so he can't push you off."

Minami should have known that Yuri was as bossy in bed as he was everywhere else. Still, he couldn't help but be turned on by how decisive Yuri was. He complied and put his knees on top of Yuuri's hands. He lined his cock up with Yuuri's lips and pressed forward. Yuuri took Minami's cock eagerly, his tongue pressing against the base of his shaft.

Yuuri's mouth was hot and wet, and he was looking up at Minami with wide eyes. He had his idol pinned to the bed and getting his mouth fucked. This was nothing like what he had expected, but it felt incredibly fulfilling. In this moment, Yuuri was _his_. Not Viktor's, not Yuri's, but Minami's. He groaned and thrust forward, unable to stop himself.

"You look so fucking hot, Yuuri. Do you have any idea how much Minami has wanted this? Probably more than even me." Yuri was hanging over Minami's shoulder, looking down and watching as Minami slowly fucked Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri moaned, sending vibrations down Minami's prick.

"Fuck him so hard he can't breathe. Don't you wish I wasn't here? It could have just been the two of you. Instead, I'm here and I'm going to ruin all of your precious plans."

Yuri's filthy words ignited another wave of fury in Minami, but he followed instructions, rocking his hips back and forth with more force. Yuuri gagged but Minami kept going. Why was it that Yuuri couldn't decide between the two of them?

Minami felt Yuri's hands slide down to his crack, his fingers pressing at his entrance. He thought about swatting them away, but he liked the idea of Yuri touching him _there_ , building his pleasure up even more.

Yuri breached him as he thrust into Yuuri's mouth. He was torn between bucking backward, rocking his hips against Yuri's finger, and bringing himself off into Yuuri's mouth. After a few moments of adjusting, he found a satisfactory position that allowed him maximum pleasure from both Yuri and Yuuri.

Yuuri was turning a dark shade of red from oxygen deprivation. Minami went to relieve him, but Yuri pushed his hips forward again.

"Don't stop until you come."

His finger curled and Minami saw stars. He let out a cry and buried his cock deeper into Yuuri's throat as he came, Yuri's finger not relenting until his dick was completely spent.

Minami sat on Yuuri's chest and he gasped for air, coughing as he struggled for his breath.

Yuri shoved Minami off and pinned him to the bed in a similar way that he had done to Yuuri. Minami didn't want his throat fucked raw, but Yuri didn't seem too interested in that. Instead, he grinded his hips against Minami's overstimulated dick and drew him into another kiss.

This kiss was far sweeter than the one they had shared back at the club. Yuri's tongue was gentle, running along Minami's lips and brushing against his own tongue. It almost made him forget that Yuuri was laying beside them.

Yuri pulled away. "I'm going to fuck you, Minami. Yuuri is just going to have to watch."

Minami groaned, unsure how he felt about that idea. He liked the idea of making Yuuri wait for pleasure, that they were taking pleasure in each other first.

"Holy shit, that's hot." Yuuri's voice was barely above a whisper, but that was all the motivation Minami needed.

He helped Yuri take his shirt off and waited as Yuri slid off his leggings. Yuri's dick was gorgeous; long and thick and leaking precome. If he wasn't about to get fucked, he would have wanted a little taste.

Yuri must have retrieved a jar of lube while Minami and Yuuri had been busy, because he poured some into his hand and slicked up his dick. Minami parted his legs and let Yuri slide inside of him.

Minus a single finger, Minami hadn't been stretched, so his muscles put up resistance. Yuri took it slowly, and eventually, he was fully seated inside of Minami. It burned, but Minami gave Yuri a nod to start moving.

Yuri was clearly experienced, because he somehow managed to hit Minami's prostate in the first thrust. His cock gave an interested twitch as pleasure shot through his body.

"You're so tight, Minami."

Minami glanced over to Yuuri, who had removed his clothes as well and was clutching his dick. Yuri grabbed Minami's cheeks and twisted his head back to face him instead of Yuuri.

"Focus on this, Kenjirou."

Minami threw his head back and moaned at Yuri's use of his given name. His hips met Yuri's with each thrust, rocking up and down as they fucked slowly, sensually. This was in stark contrast to what he had just done to Yuuri. Yuri was _making love_ to Minami, giving him everything he had wanted with Yuuri.

He could tell that Yuri was getting close. Just like with Minami, Yuri had been worked up past the point of trying to keep a facade of stamina. Sweat began to trickle down Yuri's body and his thrusts became more erratic. Minami widened his legs, allowing Yuri to move faster and harder.

He couldn't believe that he was hard again, but Yuri reached down and began stroking Minami's erection. Soon, he faltered and fell forward, shuddering as he came inside Minami.

That wasn't how Minami had expected the night to go in any of the scenarios he ran in his head, but he waited as Yuri caught his breath, gently running his fingers through his hair. Yuri pulled out of Minami and turned to Yuuri.

He looked positively wrecked. His dick was leaking precome all along his stomach and his breaths came in sharply.

"You want to fuck him, too?"

"I want to fuck both of you."

Minami nodded and Yuri moved over, allowing Yuuri to settle in between Minami's thighs and press in with one motion.

Yuuri let out a cry of pleasure and fucked Minami in earnest, snapping his hips at a staccato pace. It was different from Yuri's languid thrusts, but just as effective at bringing Minami to maximum pleasure. Minami pulled Yuuri down into a kiss, and they moaned into each other's mouths as they fucked.

This was everything he ever wanted, but yet he wanted to find a way to bring Yuri into this as well.

"You want to eat my ass?"

Minami looked at Yuri, who was stroking himself while watching him and Yuuri, and nodded. Yuri climbed over and kneeled over Minami's face. He pressed kisses along Yuri's perineum, eventually finding his hole and pressing the top of his tongue against it.

He thrust his tongue in, trying to match Yuuri's pace, but he was just a little too quick. Still, Yuri let out a moan and lowered himself even more, sending his tongue inside. Minami parted Yuri's cheeks and began lapping at his ass, savoring the taste and feel of Yuri.

As he ate Yuri out, Minami had no idea how he had ended up here. It was almost like a dream; he was getting fucked by Yuuri and rimming Yuri Plisetsky.

He watched as Yuuri reached forward and gripped Yuri's erection, jerking him off and timed his motions with his thrusts into Minami. Yuri, not to be outdone, grabbed Minami's cock and followed Yuuri's movements. Yuuri grabbed Yuri and smashed their lips together, sharing the roughest kiss any of them had that night.

They were fascinating to watch together. Their relationship was unlike anything Minami could have predicted. He was suddenly grateful that Yuuri hadn't been able to choose, because judging by the sparks between them, Minami knew who he would have chosen.

He tried not to let that bother him, because he was still being fucked, still being jerked off, and he could hardly handle the sensation any longer. They were in a literal triangle, trading pleasures between the three of them, and Minami's second orgasm of the night was building, building, and then -

Minami came hard, his tongue diving into Yuri's hole as Yuuri fucked him through his climax. His jaw ached and he felt as though he had just done a short program and free skate in succession. He lowered his legs, and Yuuri and Yuri seemed to pick up on the fact that Minami was spent.

Yuuri pulled out of Minami and rolled Yuri onto his back near the end of the bed. Minami could only watch as he entered Yuri and they began to fuck.

Both of them were beautiful, but Yuuri was the most gorgeous person Minami had ever laid eyes on. His face was scrunched in concentration, tired after fucking Minami, but he never relented, fucking Yuri fast and deep.

They shared the occasional kiss, but for the most part, Yuuri and Yuri stared at each other through sharp breaths and groans. It was evident that this thing between them - whatever it was - had been building up for years. Minami felt lucky to be privy to such an intimate moment.

"Who are you thinking about, Katsudon?"

Yuuri moaned and kept thrusting, ignoring the question. Yuri gripped Yuuri's hips and squeezed so hard, Minami was sure it would leave marks.

"Who are you thinking about?"

Yuuri opened his mouth and dragged out a single word.

"You." 

Yuri grunted and began to fist his cock. "Don't forget that, _Yuuri_."

He used his free hand to tangle his fingers in Yuuri's hand. They kissed, fucking harder, faster, until they came together simultaneously. Yuuri collapsed on top of Yuri, evidently not caring about the mess between them.

They laid together, panting and pressing kisses along their faces. Minami wasn't sure what to do. Yuuri and Yuri probably needed to have a conversation, but he was so fucked out, he couldn't find the energy to gather his clothes and leave.

"Don't just lie there, you idiot."

Yuuri picked up his head from Yuri's neck and rolled to his side, motioning for Minami to join them.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck you. Get over here."

Minami crawled across the bed to lie beside Yuri. Come from Yuri's earlier climax dribbled out of his ass, but he paid it no attention.

Yuuri wrapped his arm around both of them and settled his head on Yuri's chest. "Thank you."

Minami wasn't sure who he was speaking to, but he ran his fingers along Yuuri's arm, loving that he was wrapped up with both men.

It was unlikely this experience would be repeated; Yuri looked as though he was tolerating Minami's presence at this point. However, he was eternally grateful to Yuri for giving him a night with Yuuri before he claimed him as his own.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this was supposed to be a cute Yuuri/Minami fic and it ended up in a smutty threesome with end game Yu2. I've learned my lesson - Yuuri and Yuri are no longer allowed in a fic together without me actively cockblocking them.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com) for more Yu2 love.


End file.
